


Listen to my Story

by LinkyMew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: Lance McClain is a YouTuber who records himself reading books aloud to his audience for the blind.Keith Kogane is an orphane who loved to read, but lost his sight at a young age. He discovers Lance McClain, and falls in love with the boy he cannot ,and never be able to, see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324465) by Russian Tzar on Wattpad. 



Lance McClain is an audio book narrator for popular books, and this all started back when his younger brother, Antonio, was temporarily blind. He could not read at all, and it pained him to see the boy smell the scent of old books, but never be able to read them.

So, Lance decided he would take up reading aloud to him, from bible verses to full on theatre scripts for musicals like Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen.

After his brother got better and his eyesight returned, Lance thought about those who were permanently blind, and took up a career in posting videos of him narrating audio books. 

His cause grew popular, but not to popularity levels where he got full on interviews.  
Just small comments, saying that he had a nice voice or that this was good.  
But it was fanmail like this that warmed his heart:

> _Hey, I'm Takashi Shirogane, or just Shiro. My little brother has a disease where he starts to loose eyesight, and he really likes these videos. The doctors say he'll be permanently blind by the end of next week, so I helped him send this to you._  
>  _Thanks,_  
>  _Takashi Shirogane._

Lance smiled at the compliment, but his smile dropped as he saw "permanently blind". He knew that people could be born blind, but he thought people becoming blind was more heart-breaking.

They would never be able to see anything again. They would miss so much, and Lance felt pity for them. They could never do the same things again, and people treat them differently. It hurts.  
So, so so much.

* * *

 

Keith Kogane, orphan at the Galra Orphanage in New Mexico. Sure, he may have been born in Texas but he had been in so many foster homes he was put into an orphanage out of state.

Although, he did treat Takashi Shirogane like his brother. Heck, the 27 year old was planning to adopt him once he got all the marriage papers situated with his wife, Allura Altea-Shirogane.  
He just needed to wait a few more days... or weeks... or months...  
He wouldn't give up hope... because he had none left.

He couldn't see the light anymore, literally and figuratively.  
Keith Kogane was blind. _B-L-I-N-D_. Darkness was all the boy could see.  
Actually, that was a lie. He can see just random colors. Blues, purples,reds...  
He could see them all in his vision.  
At first, he thought this was just his eyes trying to work again, but he soon was informed it was just his brain showing colors in a way to say "sorry" for what sight he lacked in sight.

Loosing his ability to see also came with his ability to read. This Texan loved reading. It was once his dream to write... but that dream has been lost. But if he couldn't read, what could he do? 

He could listen. 

Takashi had found a person on YouTube, Lance McClain, who made audio books for the internet.  
And what a wonderful voice he had. Keith instantly fell in love with the boy he couldn't see. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith had woken up due to his alarm clock beeping non-stop. It was louder than it would have been a few weeks ago, due to Keith's ability to hear more clearly. It was there in the lack of eyesight, balancing out his senses. But, he still wished he could see, even if that meant his ears weren't as sensitive.

Keith sat up on his bed, stretching and yawning before his hand accidentally hit the wall that was behind him. The Texan ran his hand on the wall, studying its shape. It felt bumpy, probably from the uneven paint job that was given to the walls of his home. Keith pictured what the wall looked like in his mind, knowing the paint was red. He had chosen it, after all.

He got out of his bed, and stubbed his toe on his nightstand. "Shit!" He cursed, before walking to his closet. He changed into a random shirt and pants, not being able to see their colors. Keith had spent the last few weeks of his limited vision to map out his room, neighbor hood, and the library in which he worked at. It made it easier to know where things were without using a walking stick every second of his life.

He carefully walked to his bus stop, and heard the engine of the bus pull up near him. He carefully put his walking stick on the first step, feeling for any debris. He noticed there was none, and proceeded to walk up the stairs that lead inside the vehicle. He handed the bus driver some money, before asking, "Was that my 10 dollar bill?" It was a moment of silence, realizing the bus driver had nodded. The man noticed his mistake, and immediately answered. "Y-yeah." Keith nodded, and continued to walk down the bus in between the seats. He took a seat, feeling the weight of his not being alone. ' _Shit_ ' He thought, not wanting to converse.

He felt eyes on him, and looked at the person who sat beside him. "Take a picture, it lasted longer." Keith growled to the stranger, obviously and utterly annoyed by their presence.

"Oh, I, um.... I didn't mean to stare. My name's Ka-Pidge. My name is Pidge." The younger sounding voice said. Keith assumed that the person was a girl by the sound of their voice, but didn't want to be rude and ask. Keith debated whether to tell them his name or not, and decided it was only polite to share it. "Keith." He huffed.

There was a silence between them, but Keith broke it. "You've never been on this bus before." Keith commented, slightly confused in a way. "Oh, uh, my brother couldn't drive me today." They answered. "I work at the Lion Castle Café!" Pidge exclaimed, excited and happy.

"I work at the library." He said. "I like- I _liked_ reading." He clarified. Sadness edged the man's voice, and he coughed to excuse himself. The bus stopped, and the bus driver yelled. "ERES STREET!" Knowing this was his stop, he got up and started to walk out. He noticed that Pidge was behind him, but didn't stop walking out of the bus. He turned to them, grinning. "I'll see you around!" They said. "I, uh, _won't_ see you around" He proceeded to walk towards the library, picturing the map of the plaza in his head.

He tapped his stick on the ground, trying to feel if anyone was there. He felt no air passing by, not even the wind. People would usually walk by and he could feel the wind blow against his skin, but he didn't feel it. He decided either no one was in his path or no one was there, and stopped using the stick as a guide. He walked up to the front door, reaching out to grab the handles. His hand was smacked, and the door hit him in the face. The impact made him fall over, scrapping his knee. He let out a yelp of pain, wincing.

"¡Dios mío! Are you okay?" That voice... could it be...?  
He groaned, and looked up. He knew he wouldn't expect to see anything, but it was a human instinct to do it. "Just fan- _fucking_ -tastic." He said in the most sarcastic voice you could imagine. "Are you... oh... oh!" Them an let out his hand, and Keith grabbed it firmly. He was pulled up, and the Texan stumbled before standing up straight. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to! Let me get you something; do you like coffee? There's a café near here I can take you to! Oh my god, I am so so sorry!" He rambled, and Keith snorted. "I'm fine. But yeah, I do like coffee." He clarified, brushing the dirt off his pants.

Keith was now being walked to the café, the man holding on to his hand. "I know my way around." Keith pulled his hand away, growling. "I just don't want you to get taken." He mumbled, and Keith felt bad almost instantly. Keith let out his hand again, and he felt the same warmth from him again. "Thank you..." Keith muttered, and they continued walking to the Lion Castle Café. They got there in no time, seeing as it was close to the library. He was dragged to the counter. "Hey, Lance! Got a new boyfriend~?" The man asked, giggling.

"No. What about you and Shay?" That shut up the man, but Keith held onto the name. _Lance_. Could it really be him...?   
"Anyways, whatya want? It's on the house." The man said, happiness edged in his voice. "Chai tea." Lance answered. Keith blinked at the man. "Do you have caramel macchiato?" Keith asked, reaching in his pocket and looking for a ten dollar bill. "Yeah, and dude, its on the house. Any friend of Lance's is a friend of mine."

"We, uh, kind of just met. I wouldn't say that's friend status yet." Keith said, handing him, what he assumed, was a ten dollar bill. "Dude, it only costs five dollars, not twenty."

"I'm sorry, I cant tell the freaking difference! Does it _look_ like I know the difference between the fiber of a five dollar and a twenty dollar bill?" Keith snapped, pulling out a credit card and handing it to him. There was a moment of silence, and the man pushed back the credit card. "It's on the house." He repeated, handing back the twenty. Keith sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He was handed his coffee, and Lance took him to a table. "My name is Lance. Lance-" Keith interrupted him. "-McClain. I know who you are."

"Y-you do?" He asked, amazed. Keith nodded, taking a sip of his macchiato before setting it down. "Yeah. My brother, his name's Takashi or just Shiro, made a playlist and updates it every time you upload so I can still do the thing I love. Except... I'm not really reading it." He said with sadness.

"Oh, yeah! I got an email by him, he was talking about you. What's your name?" Lance asked, and Keith's heart started to beat like there was no tomorrow. "K-keith. Keith Kogane." He stuttered. "Why don't you have the same last name?"

Keith looked away, even if he couldn't look at him. "...my parents abandoned me. I'm adopted." Lance mad a 'o' sound. "I am so sorry..." Keith shrugged. "I found out they died a few years after I was sent into my first foster home." Keith took another sip of his drink. Keith could tell Lance nodded from the way the wind blew on him from the Cuban's movements.

He heard shuffling from Lance's side of the table. "Shit." He heard Lance cuss, making the Texan flinch. "Hey, uh, do you have a phone?" Lance asked him, sounding concerned. Keith nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I cant find my phone. Can I use yours to call it?"

"Yeah, sure."

Keith handed him his phone, and he felt the other take it from him. He felt the other's hand accidentally brush past his own, feeling his warmth again. He loved it, and blushed slightly. He heard ringing from his phone, and then another ring in response. It came from Lance's phone, and he heard shuffling again before hearing a cheerful. "Haha!"

Keith was handed back his phone, and he finished his drink. "I, umm... I need to get to work." Keith said in an escape. Keith threw away his cup, before feeling a hand hold his own. "Hey," it was Lance again, "I need to go to the library too. Could you help me around? I'm new to this town." Keith paused, blushing lightly before nodding. "Y-yeah."

And so, they went. They went back to the library and chaos erupted... 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> For your info, an interview with a guy who became blind after he was born said that he saw colors instead of darkness.  
> If you kind of want an idea, you put pressure on your closed eyelid with one finger and then let go. You can see colors.  
> That's at least what I imagine.
> 
> Anyways, if you like it please comment! I really liked this idea so I decided hey, I'm going to do a remix of this but Voltron.  
> This is based off a RusAme fanfic called "Love is Blind" by Russian Tzar on Wattpad.


End file.
